The Monstrous Pair
by VladGabriel
Summary: During the final battle, both Dracula and Van Helsing bond, rekindling their relationship. M/M. Will have the smut posted, both as Beast forms and Human Forms. Chapter Two posted (I think).
1. Chapter One: Rekindling

Within the chaos, Van Helsing emerged from the rubble that he had fallen into. What he remembered was being thrown off the roof by a monstrous creature, like the brides but larger, more muscular and hideous overall.

Panting, he shook his head off to clear off the dizziness he felt. His once dry clothing now soaked with rainwater from the fortress' open ceiling and sudden change in weather. He searched for the count, ignoring the burning creatures- the Dwergi who were running around while aflame.

The faint beating of wings alerted him that something was behind, whipping around to see the Count's hellish form, his eyes couldn't help but wide out in shock. So that was what he looked liked. Compared to the Bride's own, who were lighter in color, slim, with almost perfect figure... this one was too different. It definitely cemented his title as the ruler of his species. Muscular, broad shoulders and a well-formed physique told him that he would be no pushover. His claws were no means dull, they were large, easily able to tear flesh off and harm anyone who would dare to challenge him. Two large set of wings adorned his back, making him look like a grotesque butterfly. Said wings are able to lift the count's own weight, possibly others too. Most importantly, his arms and abdomen were surprisingly beautiful, the way they were defined made Van Helsing stare at them more than he should.

'Here's the plan, when the bell begins to roll midnight you'll be able to kill Dracula. We just need to find the cure and get it into you before the final stroke'. Surprisingly, he had doubts about that plan. He'd seen what a werewolf looked like, but seeing this... he wondered if he does stand a chance. Either way, he was here now, awaiting for midnight and about to engage in a final battle with the Count. The one who holds his memory, the one who claimed to know him... his past, everything he forgot. Somehow, there was a faint sense of despair, sadness even. As if he was betraying someone he holds dear. He ignored it as the Count spoke, of course he heard what he spoke despite being buried in his own thoughts and emotions.

"Then the only way to kill them, is to kill you." He said, pointing at the confident figure, retreating backwards while his foe made his way forwards. As if cornering his prey to a desired location.

"Correct." Dracula confidently declared. Clearly sure and full of himself, thinking that there was no way that they would know of his weakness. The one thing that could kill him. He managed to silence Velkan and prevent him from telling Anna of his weakness, that and he is now no longer in the living. This brought nothing but joy, the idea of finally having Gabriel to himself, his lover... his enemy, his soulmate.

Unaware that he was behind the large clock, he heard the loud toll that signaled that midnight had arrived.

"So be it." He snarled, his confidence returning as he stood straight, welcoming the surge of power, one that would allow him to face this enemy, to slay this demon who terrorized this land.

"One!" Van Helsing fell on his knees, roaring in pain as the transformation occurred. He reached to his tattered clothing, tearing it off, displaying the physique that could make any woman, or man stare in awe.

"No... this cannot be!" Dracula spat, 'He's still ripped as before', he said to himself as he stared at the beauty that Gabriel was becoming. Yes, if he could have him like this, it would all be the better. He can have him to himself, be under his control... that way no one can stop him now.

Skin broke off and was shed from the man's body, luscious dark fur erupted as muscle grew, replacing the human's own as the beast emerged. Weak nails turned into dagger like claws, meant for tearing and gripping prey. He became larger, more powerful, and beautiful. Too. What came out was a werewolf that Dracula had not seen before, one that was more powerful than the ones he enslaved and controlled. The sight made Dracula laugh in amazement!

"Beautiful! Gabriel! My foe, you have come to me in this form, not only to be controlled but to be mine, we can now rekindle our flame and be together once more!" He said, his happiness immediately disappearing as he finally grasped his lover's intent. Then came the roar that could shake the entire room they were in. It was a roar of challenge, the intent to fight and slay him. Being the warrior that he is, the Impaler and Lord of his kind, he would not let himself be pushed over that easily. Happily accepting it, he gave a roar of his own, becoming the hell-beast, screeching back at his foe, he took flight and flew at Gabriel. Despite being his lover, he would not hesitate to show him pain, it would be a dishonor to hold back... he would not disrespect him like that.

The two creatures collided with such power, though Van Helsing was able to overpower Dracula and slammed him onto one of the acidic tubs. Explosion occurred in turn behind the Count's wings, a groan of pain released from his fanged maw. He ignored the pain immediately, not wanting to be overwhelmed. His raised his arm for a counterattack, immediately clawing at Gabriel's face, blood splattered on the side and staining Dracula's claws with it. Whining in pain, Gabriel stumbled back, the wound healing immediately. The Count took control of the battle with ease, clawing at his foe's face twice, causing Gabriel to almost fall over. Screeching in triumph, he took hold of the wolf's neck, lifting him up before he brought him in air. They traded blows for a moment, with Dracula emerging triumphant while Gabriel was still becoming accustomed to his form.

Dracula found a place to give his lover more beating, surprisingly loving this, he wanted to get back at him for his betrayal... for killing him centuries ago; while also enjoying the thrill of a good fight, something he and Gabriel both enjoyed.

Slamming Gabriel's back onto the machinery, he screeched as his foe let out a loud roar, one of pain. He did not stop, kneeing him onto his stomach before he can recover. There was a faint pause, Gabriel saw the delight in his opponent's face, the curved lips and those piercing eyes. He couldn't help but feel... as if they have done this. Well, not this exactly. It was as if they had been doing something similar before... it was a blurry moment but this caused the Count to take advantage. He pushed the dazed wolf down, bring up his arm to deliver a powerful blow on his back, another roar... if Dracula had to compare this to a feeling, it would be similar to achieving a climax. In his own perverse way, he loved the sight of seeing his lover in pain. From Van Helsing's own, he did like being in pain, but only with this man... Dracula.

Before he could stand, he watched his foe fleeing. It was an invitation from the Count, to follow and resume their battle.

Though being hesitant, he followed with ease, jumping onto each pillar and finally finding purchase onto his foe's back. Dracula screeched, attempting to dislodge Gabriel while the other held. When he found a wall to slam Gabriel, he did so repeatedly, the Wolf's groans were not just of pain too, but pleasure as well.

Dracula relished it. Was Gabriel finally remembering? The nature of their relationship? Maybe he could give it back bit by bit. It seemed that his lover was not fighting back, letting him win for some reason, at least that was how it was.

When Gabriel wanted more, he slammed the Count's head onto the wall, flipping them with ease as he used the Count's ability to fly by maneuvering him onto several pillars. Dracula's piercing shriek echoed within the large room, causing icicles to shatter as his lover tore one of his wings. It was painful, even more so because it was caused by a werewolf, something that would not just heal immediately.

This immediately caused him to rethink his actions, with Gabriel manhandling him the moment they both fell onto the ground. Dracula found himself overwhelmed by Gabriel's clawing and his blows, barely able to throw back one of his own.

But he could see the delight in his lover's eyes, that was more than enough for him to be happy. Emerging triumphant, Van Helsing three him across the room, both fighters battered and bruised, panting heavily as Dracula recuperated from his beating. The moment Gabriel was about to lunge, he called out for his name, this caused his lover to stop. The killing blow did not come. His ears laid back, as if upset, assessing the Count's wounded form, he traced a clawed finger up to his jaw, moving a strand of his hair off of his face. The wolf howled, a beautiful yet sorrowful call before Dracula came to his side.

"Have you finally remembered, my Gabriel?" The count asked, caressing his lover's shoulder, running his fingers through his fur before Gabriel acknowledged him, moving his head to the side as he gave the invitation.

"I shall bring you back your life... your memory." He whispered before sinking his fangs onto his neck, drinking the familiar blood, albeit slightly different due to his nature. Once satisfied, he felt the wounds that Gabriel gave to him healed, while he let his own lover recover.

"We shall continue this now... I am... going to let you take lead this time." Dracula said, giving Gabriel the control, the curse of being enslaved no longer taking effect. The moon shone brightly in the sky, whether how they make love does not matter. So long as they were true to each other's nature... it was all that mattered to the Vladislaus.


	2. Sex with a Werewolf

It was all a blur, black and white rolling against the rubble strewn ground with intense animosity. Shrieks and roars mixed, making it seem like there is a demonic orchestra within the battleground. Claws found purchase on fur and skin, the two beasts held and struck each other with lust and hate, attempting to assert dominance over to their partner. The Werewolf, Gabriel, as he now calls himself took hold of the Count's hair, pulling it back before slamming him against the ground, face first. He then attempted to rub himself against the vampire's buttocks, red flesh surfaced from its sheathe, aiming to plunge itself into the warm caverns of his lover.

The very words that Vladislaus had said earlier vanished, though of course he is going to let Gabriel take the lead, he was not going to let him do it so easily. Submission is something he would not just do. Both the vampire and werewolf had been going at it for almost an hour, with Gabriel attempting to pin Vladislaus down and plunge himself in, only for the vampire to break free. Roaring in triumph at the inevitable, Gabriel was about to slam himself inside only for the vampire to reject his advance. Clenching himself tightly, Gabriel was unable to enter. The hulking creature snarled in frustration, slamming the vampire's face onto the ground before the vampire reciprocated by backhanding the wolf when he turned around.

Needless to say, it was evident that Vladislaus and Gabriel were too excited, judging from their members coming out of their sheets. The two creatures panted, glaring at each other before clashing once more. Only this time it was a mix of brute force, intense passion and lust. Perhaps lust was the dominant emotion here. Centuries worth of anticipation, the reunion between them more or less triggered an intense desire to make-love, or whatever it is that they are doing.

Claws to punches, each of them left a bruise onto the other, Vladislaus then stopped, their bodies and members rubbing furiously. Gabriel then stepped back, pushing the other too just to catch his breathing. He eyed his partner, a fearsome creature of the night. His lean figure surprisingly turned him on, licking his own snout in a wanting way. The way the curves of his hips formed down, his abdomen, chest and neck all made him want to ravish it. Vladislaus in turn did not hide his own lust towards Gabriel, even now his body too. Oh how he missed the view. Back then he can just simply spar with him, watch him bathe naked after their session and just admire his figure. If his body was impressive back then, now it was better. All the firm and bulked muscles have grown, sculpted to perfection.

The two then clashed once more, with Gabriel fighting to claim absolute dominance. It was only when he overwhelmed Dracula's defense when he found the perfect position. Now with the vampire laying on his back, dazed and ready, he took hold of one leg and lifted it up, keeping the other down; with one clean push, he entered within the vampire's caverns. A howl of pleasure escaping his snout at the sensation. The tightness, the warmth... it almost made him lose his control and just spill his seed. But he held it back, he wanted the vampire to screech or roar his name, to beg for him to have his release. Dracula more or less snapped back from his daze, a loud moan filled the room he felt fully filled by his lover's length. If Dracula had the longer one between them, Gabriel made up for it by the noticeable girth difference. The sound cause Gabriel to give a wolffish grin, he did not start slow, no. If Dracula was able to withstand his blows and their fierce battle earlier, surely this would not be that bad. Beginning with the intense thrusts, he began to search for that one spot that he remembered to have Vladislaus scream his lungs out. The intense sensation made Dracula writhe and whimper, clawing at the ground before he slowly sat up, but not moving enough to change their position. He simply reached and felt his lover's body, not hesitating to show his admiration for it.

His tongue searched for the nipples that paired with Gabriel's luscious chest, finding it, he carefully licked the nub and rubbed his face against the firm muscle. Low moans and groans from the two were heard, Vladislaus did not need to touch himself, everything he needed was being done by Gabriel, his lover.

Soon enough, Dracula roared, eyes wide in surprise as his spot was soon found. This made Gabriel even prouder, his hand reaching to clasp around Dracula's neck, knowing all too well that they were about to reach their climax. Though being choked, Dracula did not hesitate to do the same towards his lover. Their sweat's scent filled their nostrils, Gabriel's slams never slowing, inhaling their combined musks drove him mad with want. The speed and strength increasing, causing Dracula's body to move bit-by-bit with each thrust.

Dracula began to screech while Gabriel roared in unison despite tight hands clutching one another's throat. Soon, white spread onto Gabriel's glossy fur, his stomach splattered with white seed while Dracula became filled with his lover's own. Before Dracula could pull out, Gabriel already sensed his intent and pulled him close, refusing to let him do so. He knew Dracula would attempt to take claim of him this time, but what he wanted was for them to just ride their orgasms down, rest and bask in the sight of each other's afterglow.

Growling in annoyance, Dracula glared at Gabriel who just gave a smug grin, this time he serviced the other by sitting down with Dracula on his lap. Noticing the erection still up there, he licked and lapped the remaining ones that clung onto his lover's length, cleaning it off.

The sight made Dracula forgive his lover, it was rather amusing to see him do that after all.

"For now, I'll forgive such insolence." He purred out before noticing Gabriel shifting away from his length to his body.

"But this should make up for it..." he grinned as his lover gave him the same worship he did towards Gabriel earlier. It was going to be a long night. "Remember, I made that much children with ease... I doubt you can empty me that quick, my dear Gabriel." He hissed, clutching onto his lover's mane as he stared at the moon, admiring it and thanking it for letting him experience this without interference.


	3. Dracula, the Hellbeast

It took them quite some time to quell the knot that formed deep within Vladislaus. Feeling the warm, sticky fluid within him was something new. Whenever he would do it with the brides, they never touched or thought to play with him down there. Vladislaus was more or less the ideal partner for those who have... interests that humans would deem strange at this period. However, he knew they were nothing but mongrels who cannot accept change! It is the reason they stormed Victor Frankenstein's laboratory with the intent to destroy a new being! A new life that was not made by god, but by science! A proof that he is not the only one that can give life. The thoughts caused him to more or less forget what was inside him before pushing his lover off of him. He had to admit, he already knew what to do with this one.

"Do you trust me, Gabriel?" His deep, raspy voice was crystal clear, the pronunciation was still easy to understand despite being a fiendish bat.

The answer he received brought him great joy. Shrieking, he took his lover in his arms, bringing him over to the deepest parts of the castle, one where he would keep his 'pets' chained and obedient. Chain and Obedience, he loved making them submit, whether it was through torture of the cattle prod, or just to beating them up himself. He never knew he would acquire such an interest throughout his life. Finding a cleaner cage, he threw his lover within. A yelp came from Gabriel, snarling at the sudden action his lover made. Though he did not protest anyways.

"I have... my interests are peculiar, my Gabriel. Considering you are no longer a mere human, no, a fallen one, I believe you can withstand what I will do. After all, this would be nothing compared to our fight." He whispered as his wings folded behind his back. He reached for the chains, the muzzle and even the small rod that he would use to play with. The images that flashed in his mind, coupled with the sounds that he could imagine made him shudder. His erection rising immediately, a fanged grin forming on his lips.

"You have no idea what delight this brings me..." He assured, pressing the palm of his right hand onto his lover, keeping him steady. He reached for the cuffs, unsure what position should he put his bestial lover in. He wanted to see his expression, at the same time... Upon imagining, he found his answer. He cuffed both wrists, the chains were positioned upwards to make it look as if Gabriel was being hung upwards.

Dagger like claws then carefully trailed past the fur and onto the skin. Starting from Gabriel's chest, then downwards to his abdomen. He traced the lines that were more or less pleasing to witness as always. Then he moved backwards, a purr escaping his lips before he drew his arm backwards and slashed at his lover's back blood splattering onto the bars and floor. Earning a roar of pain, Gabriel did his best not to break the chains, snarling and struggling. Vladislaus more or less appreciated his lover playing along. Power play... an act that he enjoyed doing. He never could have done it with his brides, not that he saw them as fragile, but he wanted to do it with someone who is equal in power. Gabriel is that individual. Leaning his head forward, he ran his tongue onto the wound, ignoring the fur that was added too, he loved the taste of Gabriel's blood. It reeked of power, dominance and anger, of course Gabriel's own unique taste too.

The ecstatic moment caused Vladislaus to immediately ejaculate, heavy amounts of his seed falling onto the floor, and not for Gabriel's mouth to catch. Snarling in annoyance, he loosened the chain causing Gabriel to land onto the floor, "Lick it clean..." Came Dracula's orders, his voice dark and threatening. Gabriel of course obeyed, licking the surprisingly tastier essence... was it because his lover was too lustful? Once he was done, he had the chains lifted, putting Gabriel back in his previous position.

"Good boy." Came the mocking slap on Gabriel's snout. Offended, the wolf attempted to bite at the vampire, barely missing by a few inches. Dracula then backhanded Gabriel, a smug look plastered on his face. "I am in control," He said before curling his hand to a fist, delivering a swift punch onto his lover's abdomen. Though of course Gabriel would not just let him have it easily. Fist came in contact with tensed, hard, abdominal muscles, barely causing a reaction from him.

Seeing this, a sadistic look replaced the smug one, "Aha-haha! Magnificent! I knew you are the perfect lover... I wish I could do all the things I have in mind, but that would be too unrealistic, yes. Let's settle with two... no, three. Surely that you would be able to spill your seed with that amount." He grinned before unleashing a flurry of punches onto his lover's abdomen. At the first few minutes, Gabriel gave no reaction, but as Dracula increased the speed and strength, he soon was unable to keep his mouth shut. Groans, whimpers, roars and even howls of pain escaped his lips. Dracula was far from satiated... though he knew he had to stop. And so he did. Letting the panting wolf rest, he then reached for what it looked like to be the rod, eight-inches long and just the right amount of thickness into it for the Count to enjoy. However, he would not be alone this time.

Lapping it with his tongue to lubricate it, he showed it first to Gabriel who was more or less displeased with the idea, but decided to relinquish. He would get back at him for this trouble... and the ones he would be having too.

"See... there is a hole on each end. One would allow our seed to go through and be deposited in the other's length, let's see who does that first." He teased before grabbing hold of Gabriel's length, inserting half of it gently inside. It was quite easy with his lover's nine-inch length, surprisingly shorter than Vladislaus' own which was around twelve-inch. Still, he did not mind... he loved Gabriel's cock just the way it is. Thick, and filling.

Once it was inserted, he took the other end of the rod.

"I had the good doctor make it for me... believe me, he was more or less surprised, bothered even. But you cannot complain when you are being funded by the man who is asking you to make it." Reaching for what it seemed to be a handheld mechanical device, he held it close to their lengths before vibration occurred. The poor, confused wolf's eyes widened with surprise. Never to have experienced it before.

His legs trembled while Dracula grinned in amusement, oh how pure is his lover, to be exposed to a fiend like he is. Soon enough, Dracula moved and pressed his length, the tip colliding with Gabriel's causing their cocks to 'kiss'. Gabriel could care less, focusing onto the sensation as his cock was being fucked by the rod. Deciding not to be just handled easily, he fought back and thrusts his own back at his lover who more or less was happy to accept the challenge. Their lengths swelled, both panting heavily and let out quiet moans, too focused on their act while their eyes met. Soon enough, their climax neared, both can tell due to their jewels tightening. They both waited until they achieved a unison in their orgasm, and when they did, their hips jut forward. Dracula's more fluid like semen clearly quicker as it shot within the rod, whilst Gabriel's thicker one was slower. It seemed that Dracula had he advantage, but the thickness caused Gabriel to push against Dracula's fluids. Annoyed, he reached down and took hold of Gabriel's testicles, squeezing it causing severe pain in his lover. This allowed Dracula to clench his sphincter muscle, producing more semen which allowed him to deposit his seed into Gabriel's cock. Sighing in relief, he pulled the rod and used a cup to watch the excess semen he deposited to leak out of his lover's cock and into it. A mixture of fluid and the thick variation, he had nothing to do with it... nor does he want to eat it up. It was all for the game, and Dracula is a sore loser.

"Round two," He said as he stretched his arms, a cracking like noise produced thanks to his bones being popped. Clawed fingers roaming onto Gabriel's cheeks, gently cupping them before a powerful slap was delivered, watching it juggle, Dracula was ready for it.

Reaching for lubricant, he scooped down some of their combined semen and prepared Gabriel. While his lover did not do it to him, he was nicer... after all, his way is more brutal. Two fingers entered his lover's caverns, scissoring it gently since his claws were present. He knew where his lover's spot would be, from their countless sessions back then, it would be impossible to forget for sure.

They went on for about ten minutes, with three fingers leaving the entrance before using the fluids he kept in the cup. He coated his length well.

With that, he plunged himself deep, quickly and harshly warning Gabriel's howl of pain. Though his ass was more or less welcoming the enormous length, clenching around it to Dracula's delight. He reached forward to stroke Gabriel once more, tearing the chain down to force his lover on his hands and knees. "A position that perfectly fits you!" Cackled the vampire only to earn a snarl, "Fuck you!" The wolf finally spoke, in his own language that is, which Dracula is able to understand too.

"No, fuck you, Gabriel..." He purred as he gave a harsh slam, making the wolf moan with ease. "Now, where is it..." he whispered as he angled his thrusts, he knew where it is, but he wanted to tease and make the other beg.

"Is it here perhaps?" Vlad asked as he angled it, barely missing the spot which caused Gabriel to whimper in agony, "Beg for it..." Dracula harshly said, "Beg for it like that beast that you are!!" He roared, a loud thunderclap was heard, Dracula showing his power, his authority towards this beast, the werewolf, his lover. "I beseech you! Vladislaus, make me moan at the top of my lungs... do me like the filth that I am!" Gabriel cried out before Dracula gave him his wish. Thrusting sounds came from his groin hitting at Gabriel's thighs, each slap causing his cock to bury fully within. He was going to show the difference of his experience with his lover, four hundred years of learning and lovemaking, that poor show of lovemaking earlier would be outshined by this.

Their combined roars echoed into the night, what it seemed to be a fierce mating call, a declaration of surrender, pleasure and lust.

Having experience of his lover, he knew he was about to explode, so he increased his pace and stopped the strokes, brutally hitting his spot over-and-over until both reached their climax. What Gabriel had earlier was nothing compared to this, streams of thick seed flew out into a distance, with Dracula hurrying to catch the fruit of his labor. Dracula's own warmth buried deep and filling Gabriel with ease. The vampire lord relished in his orgasm, the taste of Gabriel in his mouth and the warmth of his cavern around his length.

He never had such an intense lovemaking, he hoped that Gabriel now learned how it was done, between two beasts.

At the same time, the moon was blocked by the clouds, Gabriel reverting back to his human form, with a vampire cock inside of him. Dracula immediately changed back, caressing and soothing his lover. "We still have a long night... are you fine to continue?" He asked with a gentle tone, making sure that his lover is truly okay.

"You underestimate me, Vladislaus... I can do this all night." He grinned as the two shared a warm, passionate kiss, the cool wind did nothing to bother them despite their bare skin being in the open.


	4. Swordfighting

They did not wait to start again, eagerly ravaging each other with kisses and bites. Each part from neck, to their legs were tattered with red marks which they enjoyed seeing. Pants, moans and groans to even whimpers and cries of pain and list can be heard from a distance within the room. They were vocal, unashamed of their passion and love towards each other. The rubble stricken room of their battleground did not hinder them at all, in fact, they'd occasionally toss each other from walls, to the pillars and even the broken machinery. Gabriel found his hands pinning Vladislaus' wrists, a grunt escaping from the Vampire King a hard cock rubbed against his own. Mouth open to show his fangs while he is being ravished by his lover.

He could only use force to have Gabriel release his wrists, backhanding him only to have the male duck. A familiar action from their battle on the bridge, it seems that Gabriel's senses are sharp as ever. When given a look of annoyance, he could only grin and shrug, as if telling him that he should expect that from him.

While the male rolled his eyes, he straddled him and pressed their lengths together, causing Vladislaus to prop himself up with his elbows.

"Mhm, well it seems I am topping this time, and you will be moaning and crying like the bitch that you are, Gabriel." He hissed, a smug look on his face. "It seems our difference in both forms are prominent, worry not, I won't judge." He laughed before Gabriel squeezed his length hardly, making Vlad cry out in pain.

"Length is not just the factor, girth and use too. It seems I have one of those up on you." Gabriel mocked. Though upon closer look, they did have different cocks. Gabriel's was six inches, thick veins along the shaft with a prominent head, like a mushroom. His balls hung barely, tight as ever. A light bush of pubic hair surrounding his cock. Dracula's... was eight inches, long and proudly standing with his balls hung heavily. No veins, ultimately cleanly shaved with his head slightly smaller than average.

"Thickness against Length, let's see how they prefer it." Gabriel challenged as Dracula leaned up to spit at their cocks, glaring at his lover. "That's more I like it." Said the hunter, thankful for the clouds being hidden, though he is unsure for how long it would last.

Using the lubrication, he wrapped both hands around their lengths, then began to stroke their magnificence.

A surging feeling came through their lengths, from the vibration and friction. What is more maddening is that it all started from their cocks, throbbing with lust. Gabriel looked over at Vladislaus' lean body, abdomen and chest sculpted perfectly, barely any signs of fat. His arms lean and defined, noticeable bulges can be spotted with bare movements. He had not changed at all...

Vladislaus' own eyes however were on Gabriel's cock, admiring the profound thickness. He wondered about something...

His view then changed to the sight above, Gabriel's muscular body. Defined and showed hundreds of years of training which sculpted such muscles. From his chest, abdomen, arms and shoulders. Vladislaus wanted to touch and caress them. While the feeling of pleasure and lust can be intense, the two of them being supernatural beings would cause those feelings to heighten even more. Minutes passed and both their lengths were covered with pre-ejaculation fluids, causing sloppy, wet sounds to form with each stroke and thrust of their cocks.

Gabriel's head slapping against Vlad's own, skin-to-skin and even foreskin onto another. Clad leaned up, holding onto Gabriel's shoulder as they both neared their climax.

"First to cum, loses." He whispered, a challenge which would determine who would take the first chance to fuck the other. While Gabriel did fuck Vladislaus earlier, this would cause the vampire to be eager to win. Having his way with Gabriel earlier made him want to do him, after all, it would weaken the hunter and prevent him from doing what he wants. Though Dracula is more or less happy to experience what Gabriel would do with him.

As their balls tightened, they were able to tell that each one is close to completion. Thus, to take advantage, Dracula took a blow to his price and used his palm to rub Gabriel's tip. The surging pleasure caused Gabriel to not only cum into Vladislaus's palm, it also made him spasm from the extreme pleasure. The vampire roared in triumph before having to ejaculate too, their semen coating each other's cocks. Thick and white from Gabriel while clear and liquid from Vlad which. Panting, the two decided to rest for the moment.

"You cheated." Gabriel snarled,

"I did not hear any rules of touching the other's cock being illegal." Vladislaus teased. "But considering we are playing a game, we might as well play more... after all, I can't feel any triumph if you are not thoroughly beaten." He said before shoving the other away.

Gabriel immediately stood up, hands on his hips as his still hard cock stood proudly, pointing at Vladislaus' own. While it is true that Gabriel is taller by a few, in their other forms, Dracula is taller.

"Let's joust, Gabriel." Said Dracula whose words caused the hunter to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Replied the curious hunter, taking a few steps forward.

"What I mean is this." Dracula, with his speed did appear in front quickly, using his length to smack at Gabriel's own, his strength present and clear. A groan of pain escaped Gabriel's lips, snarling as Dracula enjoyed hearing such sounds from his partner.

"Bring it on," Came the reply of the hunter who did not hesitate to reciprocate. Both men swung as hard as they could, occasionally hitting each other's balls which scored pained groans from the other. Though once pressed together, Dracula's thinner length was unable to move the other, which allowed Gabriel to smack at his to no end. Being a masochistic bastard, Dracula enjoyed and soon came. Shooting his seed onto his lover's abdomen before it hung limp, reddened from their jousting.

"I win." Came Gabriel's proud declaration. "One against one." He added as he wiped the sweat that formed onto his forehead, "How do we declare the winner, with that, I mean what's your last challenge?" He asked as the moon began to appear once more. Dracula's eyes narrowed before turning into his hellish form and dove at Gabriel in the rubble. The night was far from over.


End file.
